


Avoid

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Argument previously, F/M, Marichat May 2019, Marinette saves Chat, Rooftop Save, Tired Adrien Agreste, Tired Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Avoid

Adrien/ Chat Noir’s Pov

It was leaping and dodging the attacks. I could feel the adrenaline keeping me up from the sleepless night I have been having. 

I could feel the blood dripping from my lip as I squinted at the akuma. 

It was based off a bull and boy, was it angry. Especially when I taunted it with the red cape thing. 

“Give me your miraculous, and I won’t run you over, Chat Noir!” He shouted as he started to stomp his feet. 

“You can’t give me that bullshit you’re spewing,” I growled as I felt myself getting more annoyed by the second. 

I said the wrong words, apparently as he started to charge after me. He was fast and strong which was a very bad combination for me. 

“Give me your miraculous!” He charged at me as I used my pole to jump out of the way. 

“Ladybug, please! I’m sorry! Come back!” I cried. 

You’re probably wondering what I’m talking about. 

You see, a week ago we had an argument. 

She kept saying that we shouldn’t get too close to anyone when I brought the subject up. 

I defended myself but I let my emotion clouded me and said, “If I can’t trust her, then what makes you any better?!” 

The way her eyes widened in shock and hurt instantly made me reeled back. 

I tried to apologize but she held her hand up silencing me.  

“If that’s how you feel, I think we shouldn’t talk to each other for a while, then.” With those words, she vanished from the night and I hadn’t seen her for the entire week. Hawkmoth thought it was a great idea since we hadn’t patrolled together. 

I went to Marinette, but she was never there whenever I went. Always staying at Alya’s or something like that. If not with Alya, she was sleeping by the time I was there having me leave her alone. 

When I asked about it as Adrien, she just stuttered and ran away as soon as she stuttered it out. 

I returned last night and placed some flowers on her balcony. Some part of my mind was worried that Ladybug came and told Marinette to stop talking to me. 

Now, I am paying the price of fighting with Ladybug. 

I was getting tired and couldn’t stay up. My eyes were dropping from exhaustion, and I knew I was done for. The akuma spotted me and was about to charge at me.

“Over here, meathead!” My head snapped towards the voice. I knew that voice by heart and my heart dropped in my stomach reeling in fear. 

“Marinette,” I whispered as I saw her walked with her head held high. 

“Pick on someone your own size, lughead!” She sneered. 

If I was in my right mind, I would have questioned when she learned to be so mean. 

Sadly, I couldn’t even lift myself from the ground. 

“Stay out of this stupid girl! He’s mine to defeat and his miraculous to take.” 

“Make me, you overgrown cow!” She shouted. That caused the bull akuma to charge at her. 

“Marinette!” I shouted but instead of running, she twisted her foot and flipped away from him. 

My mind couldn’t process what just happened. Marinette, the girl who trips on air, just flipped with the grace of an acrobat.

She pulled something from her pocket, and I laughed internally at the idea. 

“C’ mon slowpoke, I thought you were more powerful than this.” She mocked as she taunted him with a red fabric piece. 

He bellowed and charged at her. 

She remained relaxed and jumped out of the way of the bull. He didn’t stop and ended up crashing into the wall. 

With that, she ran towards me and picked me up. I latched onto her shocked as she picked me up like it was nothing. She carried me until she dropped me onto a rooftop. 

“I’m sorry for avoiding you, kitty. I promised I will always be here with you.” She kissed my head and smiled at me. The way my mother did whenever I was sad. 

With those words, she ran off yelled behind her. 

“Stay safe! I’m finding Ladybug!” 

I was too tired to reject the idea and soon the akuma was defeated and the city restored. I felt the cure pass me and healed all the wounds I gained, but I was still beat tired. 

I saw Ladybug and she landed in front of me. 

Her face held guilt and sadness when she saw me. She quickly wrapped her arms around me and picked me up in her lap. 

“I’m so sorry, Chat!” She was crying. “I should have been there sooner. I’m so sorry about the argument last week! It wasn’t right for me to say that. You are just a capable hero like I am. I’m sorry!” Her voice hiccuped and I couldn’t move. 

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her and took comfort in her arms. 

“It’s okay, m’ lady. You weren’t the only one who was in the wrong.” I whispered as her sniffles died down. 

“I shouldn’t have gotten on your case like that, though.” Her hand cupping my cheek and I leaned into the warmth. 

“You said you were sorry. I know you mean it. It’s okay. I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have let my emotions controlled me.” 

“No! You should of! Never hold back on me, Chat! We’re partners and I always want to know how you feel. Identities be damned!” She snapped and I stared at her shock. 

She always wanted to make sure out identities were a secret. 

“Thank you, Ladybug.” I smiled at her and she smiled back. 

“Will you be okay?” She asked concerned wretch onto her face. 

“Yea, but I need to make a quick stop.” I let my eyes trailed off to the bakery and I see Ladybug nod in understanding. 

“I wish you luck, Chat.” With that, she flew off and to detransformed. 

I slowly got on my feet and shakingly took off to her balcony. 

I knocked on her balcony and her head popped out looking at me concerned. 

“Chat Noir! What a surprise?!” I glared at her and saw her falter a bit. 

“Sit. Now.” I growled as she silently walked towards me and onto the chaise outside. 

“Yes?” She asked hesitantly. 

“Did Ladybug tell you to avoid me?” She looked down and I swore internally. 

“I’m sorry Ladybug did that to you.” 

“But I was the one who listened to her. I am just to blame if not more than her.” I take slow steps and Marinette quickly helps me sit down. 

“I don’t blame you for anything, princess.” I smile at her softly and see her return it tentatively. 

“What I want to talk about is how you thought it was acceptable to rush out there and confront the akuma head on!” I growled showing my seriousness. 

“I was fine.” 

“But you could have been hurt!” I cut her off. 

“It’s fine. Ladybug’s cure would have fixed any injuries.” She shrugs nonchalantly. 

My eyes narrow at her as I grab her arms in my hands. She looks at me surprised but I don’t let anything show. I could see her squirming, wanting to get out of the hold and not stare at the face I knew what was a replica to my father’s face. 

“You are important to me, just like Ladybug, my father, and friends are to me. You just happened to be one of the two who know me as Chat.” I relax my face and see her staring at me with those doe-like ones. 

“Promise me, you won’t risk your life again.” I plead but she shakes her head. 

“Not if you are going out in danger every time. If I have a chance to make sure you’re okay, I’m going to do my best to make sure you're safe. Even if you have a magical suit protecting you. I would miss you if you ever left us. Left me.” She looked at me pleadingly and just somewhere in that moment, my brain told me to do something. So I did. 

I pulled her close and push my lips on hers. I feel her tense and was about to separate and apologize heavily when she started to recuperate it. 

I felt like I was a puzzle piece and finally connected together into one whole part. Her lips were soft and sweet. The way her arms snaked around my neck to support herself just had me begging more for her. So I asked. I licked her lips slowly savoring the taste of wild strawberries and macaroons. She opened her mouth slowly and I push my tongue in exploring the walls. It was amazing and I wanted more and more. She moaned when I touched her back grazing lightly and I groaned when she ran her fingers through my hair. Her body fitted perfectly against mine, and I didn’t want to let her go. I just wanted to keep kissing her. To always have her sweet peach and strawberry scent to smell anytime. To have my arms wrapped around her always having her near me. 

We break apart and we both breathe heavily needing air. 

“Chat?” Her voice husky and makes little me twitch. 

“Yea?”

“I thought you loved Ladybug?” She questioned with half-lidded eyes. 

“I thought I was. Ladybug will always be my first love, but she won’t be my only love. That is if you would have me?” I asked and I see her gulp. She tilts her head and places her lips on mine again and immediately respond. 

“Only if you would want me back.” She whispered into my ear as she licked the outer part of it slowly bringing her sinful lips back to my mine. 


End file.
